Twilight Kisses
by bondageluvr
Summary: Bella is gone and both Edward and Jacob mourn for her. What happens when Jacob realizes that what he wanted was always right in front of him? Jacob/Edward


_**Author's Notes: **__So here you go, guyz, my first ever twilight mini-fic. This one isn't going to be long, seeing as I physically can't write a lot. So, please, please, please comment on this one and if you have any ideas of any sort - they're always welcome. Daph_

Jacob banged his fist on the wall, leaving a dent on the previously smooth surface. He growled, not feeling any pain from the violent contact. How he wanted to hurt himself, just to feel it for once, to drag it out...

He wasn't used to physical pain, and that was the problem. Emotional pain was all he was left. Stabbing, sharp, horrible pain that left him breathless.

He'd lost his best friend, the only human being that knew his secret.

_Human_ being.

He smiled unhappily, his lips stretching into a grimace, and looked out of the window. It was going to rain.

Jacob shook his head and jumped down from his balcony, running through the woods, knowing that there was someone grieving as much as himself.

Edward stood in the meadow, staring blindly at the sky. Raindrops fell onto his unmoving face, obscuring his vision. He gazed up at the heavens, at the heavy rain-clouds. Bella was somewhere there, among them, looking down upon him, he was sure. He was still, like the granite statue he knew he could be easily mistaken for.

His Bella.

_His Bella._

_Gone._

_Dead._

It was like a huge hole was punched through his chest. If he were human, he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Bella was human.

He let out a howl and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing dryly. He didn't even look up as the wind carried a new scent to him, something beautifully human and wildly animalistic...

Jacob winced upon seeing Edward in a head on the ground. Edward used to be the embodiment of poise. Not anymore. Now, he didn't see the elegant, cold, somewhat arrogant vampire. Instead, he saw a broken man lying in the grass, unable to let out the pain that was burning him on the inside.

Jake knew how _that _felt.

And suddenly he was hit y a rush of gentleness towards the vampire. He didn't know why he did it, but in a split second he was beside Edward, putting a hand on his freezing shoulder.

Nothing.

"Edward?"

Coldness.

"Edward?"

Numbness.

"Edward." He said softly, understanding to the fullest. Somehow this contact with the vampire, the link to Bella finally released his bottled-up emotions. He suddenly felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. He wasn't sobbing, no sounds escaped his lips as he cried silently, one hand still attached to his companion's icy skin.

He felt freezing arms around him, and a burning cold engulfing him. He was so much in shock, he didn't and couldn't do anything about it. Edward shook against him violently, and Jacob surprised himself by hugging the vampire back.

It wasn't awkward. It was desperate. Two of the world's most elegant, beautiful creatures, clutching at each other for comfort.

Edward pulled back a little, staring Jacob in the face, his eyes following the werewolf's. He then slowly put a hand on Jacob's cheek, touching the salty tears the streaked it. He closed his eyes, pretending for a second that they were his.

So they sat, rain pouring from the sky onto their figures. Edward was silently breaking down while Jacob was crying for the both of them.

They didn't know how much time had passed, only that the rain stopped. The first rays of the sun hit the meadow, casting light over the drops on the grass. The sun sent sparkles of diamonds over Edward's skin, making him more handsome than ever. Jacob squinted at the harsh light, momentarily entranced, and unable to contain himself, he whispered:

"You're beautiful."

Edward slammed into him, hugging him closer yet, his embrace becoming suffocating. He choked out:

"Don't say something she would say. Please."

Jacob shuddered at the cold that radiated from the vampire, but couldn't bring himself to pull away. Suddenly he understood how fragile the vampire was. He could easily rip him to pieces now. But somehow he had no intention of doing anything of the sort. Killing Edward would hurt him even more. Right now he was the only one who knew how Jake felt. At least that was what Jacob was telling himself, as his heart skipped beats upon the vampire's touch.

They sat together for hours, Jacob soothing Edward's pain and Edward counting Jacob's heartbeats. They had no idea what they were doing, except that...

"I feel alive." Edward whispered barely moving his lips against Jake's scorching hot shoulder, knowing the werewolf was able to hear him.

Jacob drew a shuddering breath, feeling a pleasant heat pooling in his stomach. Suddenly Edward's scent didn't seem that sickening. Suddenly Edward seemed not to so evil. Suddenly Jake felt every cell in his body prickling with happiness and coming alive. He didn't realize the enormity of this moment until very much later, now he was just enjoying being close to his mortal enemy.

"That makes two of us." Jacob murmured back, tightening his embrace on the vampire.

_**End Notes: **__This was originally the first chapter of a maxi-fic, but I dropped it since I started hating Twilight. Sorry._


End file.
